The existence of pressure in electronic devices has always been a problem that needs to be overcome. The pressure has a great impact on cameras. In response to this problem, in the related art, a solution to mechanics applied to the cameras is either to use a pure software algorithm or to correct motion jitter by use of a multi-axis sensor. However, pressure causes a camera to undergo a transient displacement and further causes the camera to produce unsharp photographs in the related art.